kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Miauhauer
Bei der Kategorie kannst dir mal was überlegen, welche da am sinnvollsten ist. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:20, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Lass dir damit aber Zeit, es eilt eh net. Net das de mir keine Zeit mehr für Foren-Themen wie bei den Super Bossen im Almanach hast :P, die uns hier ja sehr viel weiter bringen. Aber das Thema WT und Artikel war für mich doch interessant gewesen. Natürlich hat so etwas in keinem Artikel zu suchen, also ne Direkt Verlinkung. Müsste ja eigentlich jedem klar sein, das gleiche gilt ja mit der Objektivität in einem Artikel, da hat ja auch keine persönliche Ansicht des jeweiligen Autors was zu suchen. Freut mich aber das du das Problem mit der Strategiebeschreibung dort drüben gleich erkannt hast. Sollte auch hier objektiv und informativ sein und auch Spiel unerfahrene helfen können. Gunni hatte da ja wegen so einer Art Vorbereitung ja gute Vorschläge gemacht. Also auch was von Vorbereitungen für den finalen Kampf mit einbringen, also in der Art was das Minimum an Ausrüstung ist, was ich als Spieler für einen Erfolg benötige. Oder bist du da anderer Meinung? Ich finde wir ähmm natürlich du :), sollten das aufgreifen. Und mach doch mal endlich mal deinen WT im Almanach fertig, ich will mal was von dir lesen, quasi so als Sommerlektüre. Bitte bitte und keine Ausreden, du hättest keine Zeit dafür. ;P Das lass ich bei dir net mehr gelten. *g* Machst halt hier mal ne Pause, dann stehst hier net unter Druck. Ich bin es eh schon gewöhnt hier alleine abzuhängen. ^^ Also brauchst du da auch keine Gewissenbisse haben. Wenn ich halt net mehr weiter komm, lass ich es liegen und mach was anderes in der Zeit. Mach mal einen WT über KH, keine Ahnung welchen Teil, such dir da was aus. so und Gute Nacht Meister... [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:40, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich wurde darum geben, meinen Senf dort abzugeben, wollte ursprünglich auch nur einen Kommentar hinterlassen. Aber die Sturheit der Gegenpartei versetzte mich schon leicht in Rage, weshalb ich weiter schreiben musst. ^^ Sorry. So'n WT ist ja leider garnicht mal so einfach zu gestalten, da braucht man wirklich Zeit für. Ich kann ja mal schauen ob ich nächste Woche noch mal ein wenig was machen kann, da hab ich kurz Urlaub. ..Was die Strategie angeht.. Mh, bei Kingdom Hearts ist das nicht ganz so kompliziert wegen der Ausrüstung. Man kann da halt Tipps geben, welche Accessoires/Rüstung bestimmte Elementare Resistenzen hat, welche der Gegner im Angriff benutzt, ansonsten können z.b. fast immer fast alle Abilitys verwendet werden, besonders bei den ganz bösen Bossen hat man eigentlich genug Zeit, aber auch die bedürfen einer genaueren Strategiebeschreibung (Sephiroth, Xemnas (KH), Terras Rüstung, Vanitas Gedächtnis, Junger Xehanort (BBS), Julius und andere die ich evtl vergas), da diese wohl auch als "Superbosse" bezeichnet werden können. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 04:44, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Joop ^^ nicht zu vergessen die Albtraumrüstung :) Ja wegen der Tipps halt was man an eigener Ausrüstung (Kommandos oder Magie) für sich selber braucht bzw. welches Level man selber haben sollte um erfolgreich zu sein. Mal sehen wie die es drüben regeln. Ich hatte da schon ein paar Tage vorher das Forum bemerkt und dachte zuerst, da käme was tolles dabei raus, aber am Samstag wurde es mir schlecht dabei, wie die anfingen sich zu streiten. wir sollten da auch noch was wegen solcher Richtlinien machen, da ich selber im almanach auch nichts gefunden hatte. Aber den WT stellste dann auch hier rein ^^ wenn er sich auf KH bezieht. Da fällt mir ein im alten KH hattest du mal einen angefangen, nimm den mal mit hier rüber, wegen der Aufbau-Struktur. Ich selber werde aber keinen schreiben, damit des von vornherein klar ischt ^^ . Wäre mir jetzt zuviel Aufwand. Das mit dem Kommentar (schmunzel) ^^ hatte ich ja gelesen gehabt. Lass dich net immer gleich so provozieren, hast ja selber gesehen, das da einige stur geblieben sind. Siehe Flüster... Lol [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 07:21, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC)